choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Team
A Team is a crucial part of racing in Choro-Q HG 2 and Choro-Q HG 4 though are obtained through different ways. Recruitment In Choro-Q HG 2, Choro-Qs can be recruited by driving up to them once the protagonist have completed their first race and achieved a fan-club, however not all Choro-Qs can be recruited at the very beginning. Most require the protagonist to race a certain track that they are only found in or improve your lisence. In Choro-Q HG 3 and Choro-Q Wonderful! a team is only needed for the Football game though the protagonist do not get to choose. In Choro-Q HG 4 however, the protagonist has to join one of two available teams after they have placed at least third in all Beginner Cup and Holiday Cup races. The player can chose Team Ranolfka or Team Sovass. Each team has different requirements and bonus cash. The bonus cash given depends on the rank one receives at the tryout. For Ranolfka: * Rank A: 70000G * Rank B: 50000G * Rank C: 30000G For Sovass: * Rank A: 100000G * Rank B: 80000G * Rank C: 60000G Team Pomnik won't let the protagonist join as Barat is a part of that team and is their rival after all. Racing In Choro-Q HG 2, the player's team is very useful for earning money. If the protagonist's teammates come in the top six in race, they will get the prize money and this money will be passed on to the protagonist. Note however that their performance is largely dictated on what parts they have so teammates with poor parts will perform poorly. A team is one of the most crucial things in a World Grand Prix. As the points system is calculated using player and teams total points, the players team must be good enough to come in reasonably high position. Every other team also has three cars. In Choro-Q HG 4, the player can chose to race with one of the team's two teammates. Teammates will only race alongside the player during Grand Prix races. They cannot earn money for the player but will score points towards their racer's points and team points. Mini-games A team is needed for the mini-game Football (a.k.a. Soccer in NA) in Choro-Q HG 2 which the protagonist may chose from a variety of different Choro-Qs and parts to equip them and teammates with. Within Choro-Q HG 3, the protagonist's team is the red team in which in different parts are given per entering. Although in Choro-Q Wonderful no team can be chosen, in which the protagonist will be with the Q-Factory Worker's team automatically. Trivia *In Choro-Q HG 2, there was a glitch; if you gave your teammate Big Tyres and replaced them while they were in sight, the tyres and wheels would go back to normal size, but their body would stay in the air. *In Choro-Q Wonderful!, the Q-Factory Worker will run in a circle if you have won the game. *In Choro-Q HG 2, if you quit the racing preview of your teammates before they have finished the racing, they will be placed automatically where they were when you have left the preview and it will not change. Appearances *''Choro-Q Wonderful!'' *''Choro-Q HG 2'' *''Choro-Q HG 3 '' *''Choro-Q HG 4'' Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Choro-Q Wonderful!